With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, a user device (e.g., a cellular phone, an electronic organizer, a personal data assistant, a laptop computer, etc.) has become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly. The user device facilitates a user's operation through a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and provides various multimedia based on a web environment.
In addition, the user device includes various electronic components to provide various functions. For example, a stereo speaker module is equipped in the user device to provide a music listening function using a stereo sound. A camera module may be equipped in the user device to provide a photographing function. A communication module may be equipped in the user device to provide a communication function with another electronic device through a network.